


Lost

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrow just found out he's father and wants to contribute, Qrowin baby is courtesy of a friend, Shower Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter is a single mom, Winter is a single mom and hid it, instead they bang, three and a half years of pent up angst and sexual frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: The baby was her pride and joy, but it was not without sacrifices. The life of a single parent is hardly easy, after all.And then, to her fortune or misfortune, Qrow found out.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaNogitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNogitsune/gifts).



> Shower sex featuring Qrowin. Somehow it got angsty and long. No regrets though.

When Winter discovered she was pregnant, she found herself with two choices - end it or keep it a secret. One was undoubtedly easier. She could continue with her work and live life as she did. There would be no change in lifestyle. Maybe fewer nights out, a little less drinking. Some more prudent choices.

Yet she thought of her father. She had always acted in defiance of him, refused to let him control her. But she hated that in some ways she was still under his thumb, and thus the child was kept and birthed. And in a short span of three years Amaya Schnee grew to be Winter’s pride and joy.

It was not without consequence, however.

He found out not long after she gave birth, just like every other secret she tried to keep. She didn't cry when all that came was a letter, addressed to Winter in business terms detailing the grounds of her disownment. For her it was only a matter of time. She had saved money on her own as a result, and her job paid well enough to cover costs, if only barely sometimes.

And yet Amaya grew and grew, and soon other costs came, costs that she hadn't expected in raising a child. New foods, medical costs, things that for all her strength she could not deny for her child, no matter how deeply it cut into her pockets.

And one day she did the one thing she never thought she'd do. She stepped down from her specialist title to take on a role that, while it paid less, would keep her by her daughter.

Money didn’t exactly become tighter, but it still made her worry. The worst of it was when she misplaced the money she would have used for groceries that week. She had started with a controlled panic, but by the time she finally found it she was nearly overcome with relief. It wouldn’t have spelled the end of her life, thankfully. The cost itself was small in comparison to her overall budget. But just the fear of not having, that Amaya could not have, was enough.

She was eternally thankful that Weiss and even Whitley always tried to slip funds her way. Every envelope was a godsend to her, filled with small notes and handwritten letters of encouragement.

Amaya grew to be Winter's pride and joy. Her smile made her smile. Her first words made her heart soar. She took pride when she was finally able to determine why she was crying and provided exactly what was needed each and every time. She was a mother through and through.

But while she would never admit calling her child a burden, not even to herself in the darkest of her corners, she was resigned to the fact that she had cost her. Old friends and colleagues drifted away as she spent less time with them. She watched as those her age either continued to live the life they pleased or at least had a spouse or partner to raise a child with.

* * *

And then Qrow found out about her.

She should have realized that Weiss’ meeting came about under unusual circumstances compared to the other times. It was sudden and seemed unusually convenient, especially with how easily Winter was able to get the time away from her job.

The final tell should have been Ruby’s presence. Winter didn’t mind the pure-hearted girl, but for both of them to be free with their vastly different schedules, and then want to spend time with her? Preposterous. But she had been so eager to see Weiss that it all went out the window.

They took a small vacation out of town on Weiss’ lien. On the first night, they went to a fancy restaurant - one that she didn’t dare attend on her own - and her sister ordered her favorite for her. Ruby, on the other hand, treated Amaya like a princess. She held her in her lap, gently preened her hair and played and entertained her. And they all shared a spacious suite, complete with a kitchen and everything she could have imagined, including her own private bathroom.

On the second day, they had gone to a park and she saw him sitting on a bench, his eyes locked on her. She almost hadn’t, but once she drew close and knew it was him she froze. She turned back to walk away, looking at Ruby and Weiss, but the two girls simply stared back. It was there that she realized it had been all set up. Rage nearly overtook her. The only thing that kept her in place was Amaya grasping at her hand.

Weiss at least apologized, stating that ultimately what she had done to arrange this meeting wasn’t right. Her gaze was downcast, and though she had grown to become a woman her body shrank and became diminutive, like when she had first gone to Beacon. Had he approached Weiss alone, she would have outright denied any connection, said no, and turned him away before threatening to call security. But he had contacted Ruby, and try as she might she could not say no to her in the end, not when her partner had shared everything Uncle Qrow was to her.

Ruby tried to apologize as well after Weiss finished, but her sister shooed her away and requested that they bring Amaya with her. It would at least allow Winter to have a conversation alone with him.

She felt her face harden into an angry frown. Turning on her heel, she walked towards the bench Qrow was sitting on and took a seat next to him at a respectable distance. His mouth opened and then closed and then opened and closed again before finally culminating in a small sigh. “I’ve been trying to think of what to say for a while now, but I don’t think I’m coming up with anything good.”

Her head turned towards him, and now that Winter was closer she felt her eyes drift across his form. Little had changed between that night and now. Perhaps a wrinkle here, an extra white hair there, but nothing drastic. Still tall, still lithe and just a bit gangly.

She felt old memories return and cast the thought away, doing her best to nip it in the bud. “Well, you have five minutes.”

A half-hearted scoff fell from his lips. “I guess I’ll just get into it then.” He wet his lips, his eyes traveling to the ground below his feet as he leaned forward. “That’s…” he breathed, “That’s my girl, isn’t it?”

“What makes you think she’s your child?”

“Well,” Qrow leaned back, looking up into the sky, eyes reflecting scarlet back into hers, “she’s got my hair, for one thing.”

She let out a huff. “You’re not the only one with black hair.”

“Maybe, but the timing of everything suggests otherwise. How old is she?”

“I don’t have to tell you that, Qrow. Especially after today-”

“Winter, please.” There was an edge in his voice, one that she couldn’t place anywhere because she couldn’t recall when someone had ever sounded like that to her. Ever. Was it defeat?

She gave in. “She’s a bit past three now.”

There was a heavy sigh, and Qrow remained silent. One minute. Two minutes. His body moved, as if to say something, but always fell short, always kept from speaking. She let her eyes fall upon him again, wondering why they had been together for so many nights across their ‘work only’ relationship. He was attractive. Was _still_ attractive.

“You know, Winter, when you had her, you made a choice. It was a choice to exclude me, and I’m not going to force my way into her life if you don’t want me to.” He finally spoke, that defeated lilt gone and replaced with his usual demeanor of confidence. “And I get it,” his gaze fell to the floor again. “I don’t always give the greatest impression of what a father usually is. But…” there was another slow heave of his chest as he bit his lip. Her body tensed, waiting for the other half of the sentence to come.

“I’ve seen a good friend suffer and break before things got better. And while his case was different, it’s something no one should be at risk of going through.”

Standing up from the bench, he turned and gave Winter a slip of paper. It was a scroll number and an address and room number of a hotel. “We can talk if you want. And if you never contact me again, well,” he huffed, “that’s okay too. But it’s there if you ever change your mind, even if it’s just money that you need.”

* * *

The rest of the day was more subdued. They stayed in the suite, simply doing nothing and Winter did her best to relax. She played games with Amaya, the three of them made food together, and they watched one of Ruby’s favorite movies from when she was growing older. She doubted the little girl would remember much, but she let her watch to her heart’s content.

When it was finally evening and they had put the child to sleep for the night, it was just the three of them. Ruby, however, was nearly bobbing from side to side, unable to sit still with the unsaid question in the air. Winter watched the younger woman, and she knew she was watching her. She watched Ruby bite her lip, fiddle with her shirt, brush the hair out of her eyes for the fifth time. But so was Weiss, and before Ruby could say anything she was snatched away. Weiss shot a sympathetic look towards Winter, and she understood. This was her decision to make.

It was just her left in the room now. Taking out her scroll she dialed the number onto her scroll, only to be surprised that the number was already recognized. She had kept it for so long, and yet never maintained contact with him once their work relationship stopped mattering. But it’s not like it ever mattered - the only time they contacted each other was regarding their assigned job.

He was a nuisance, she reminded herself. But in spite of it all he was reliable. He had been a consistent partner when she needed one, no matter how drunk he seemed to have gotten. And when push came to shove, he was someone she could trust and rely upon.

And he was a good lay.

Her head tilted back in resignation. The last time she had sex was with Qrow on _that_ night. She hadn’t tried dating or anything of that sort since then. Maybe her libido just wasn’t there anymore, not after Amaya was born. Yet she felt her cheeks flush, thinking of the way his breath ghosted on her ears, how his hands fell onto all the right places, and how he-

A low, frustrated groan rose from her throat. Looking at her scroll again, it was past nine in the evening. With a quick text to Weiss, she headed out the door and into the night. Qrow should still be awake, if his habits were still the same.

* * *

The hotel was quite close, perhaps a block or two away. It was an arrangement, though, after all. Winter should have expected that much. But to her surprise he was not at the hotel’s bar. Instead he was at his room.

“I thought you’d call first.”

“I think this is something I’d rather discuss in person.” She took a breath. “May I come in?”

“... Alright then.”

His room was plain, but it seemed decent enough. He probably asked for it this way. Near the far wall, the curtains were drawn back, revealing the lights of the city. And at a small table were two chairs, with one facing the view. A small bottle and a partially filled glass stood atop the wooden piece. “Drinking, as usual.” She wasn’t sure if this was meant to insult him or simply be an observation.

“Thinking, more like. I just opened the bottle.” He watched as she took the second seat, and she felt naked in just her plain sweater and jeans. For all the other times they had been with each other, romantic or not, he had seen her in her full military outfit.

“I…” she looked up and he bit his lip, running his hand through the side of his head. “Do you still drink?”

She gulped, looking at the bottle on the table. Whiskey. Hard liquor. “Sometimes.” He nodded and ducked into the bathroom to pull out a second glass. Placing it on the table, he didn’t fill it, instead resuming drinking from his own.

“Not going to fill it for me?”

He looked her in the eye. “I’m not going to force you to drink, Winter. Not when we’re in a hotel room together, not before a conversation like this, and certainly not when you have a child to return to.”

It was respectable of him to do so, but to her it felt a little demeaning after all they had been through. She wasn’t fragile. Grasping the bottle, she tipped and poured out the drink for herself. In a quick motion she put it back onto the table and held the glass before downing the liquid. Her eyes blinked shut. It had been some time since she let herself have something this strong, and the burn was harsh.

But when she set it back down, she wasn’t sure what to say to him. Did she make requests or demands? Was he going to ask to be a part of her life from this point onward? Would he draw a line if she became too unfair? Qrow wasn’t rich. He was stable and well off on his own, but not rich. Being a hunter didn’t pay that well. There was a limit to what she could even think about asking for. And it’s not like she originally intended to let him know.

She found herself pouring out another drink. “You never called.”

He gave a small grunt, taking another sip of his drink. “Neither did you,” he swilled his glass around, staring into the amber liquid. “But I wasn’t the one hiding someone, so... I guess I don’t have an excuse.” He looked at it a little more and sighed, “What’s her name?”

“Amaya Schnee.”

She watched as his jaw set and he blinked. A flash of a grimace or something appeared and he downed the drink, quickly pouring himself another one. “Makes sense. We don’t know each other that much outside of work and sex.”

Her own face flared in indignation and she controlled herself. But as she tried to ignore the blow he dealt her, she reminded herself that she had done the same. With her last name, the girl would have no idea who her father was. More importantly, though, it once again implied that Winter had no intention of involving Qrow at all. She finished her glass and took poured another drink again.

“Are you sure you should be having that much?” she turned to look into his red eyes. “Not calling you a lightweight… just-” whatever he wanted to say was cut off as he took a slow sip. She tried to fill the silence that was between them. Tried to say something to make the moment easier.

She swallowed. “I didn’t know you would care this much.”

“I’m uncivilized, not insensitive.” He took a long breath, staring into the dark skyscape once again. “I just remember my friend, Winter. I remember the labors of love he performed for his two daughters, and how heavy it was at times. You’re too young to have that type of look on your face. Everyone is. But things in life aren’t fair, And I guess… I just don’t want to leave this to chance. Not in this case.”

“... Thank you, then.”

They didn’t say anything afterwards. Not until the bottle between them was finished. Something in her mind was telling her to answer the scroll that was still buzzing in her pocket. Finally at some point Qrow’s scroll rang as well, and he looked at her.

“Do you want me to say something? They’re worried about you.”

She finally reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. “I’ll tell them on my own.” Once she did though, she saw how much time had passed and it was a bit past twelve. Far too late to go back.

“Winter.”

His hand brushed against hers and she froze. It was as soft as all the other times when he did touch her, whether for work or for play. Her mind flashed to all the times when she shook hands, got pats on the back, was saluted, all the way back to when the last time she held hands with her mother. Nothing had ever felt as soft as he did. Nothing had felt as comforting.

“I can walk you back if you need it too. You don’t have to make the decision now. We didn’t even talk much about it, after all.”

She didn’t dare look up at him. Not while she was tipsy and remembering all the times they’ve touched each other. She could go back and think about this on her own. He was offering her the space if she wanted it. She wasn’t sure if remaining here was something she could handle.

But her own lips betrayed her. “I’ll stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“... Yes.”

He paused before letting go of her hands and she watched as his mouth pursed before speaking. “You can take the bed then. I’ll sleep in the chair.”

* * *

At some point Qrow must have gone out. It was either before or after she fell asleep under the covers. It was the only reason why there was a bottle of water she didn’t remember being there on the small table next to the bed. Brushing aside the white locks that spilled over her head, she greedily drank it down before looking over to her side.

Empty. The pillow was untouched. True to his word, Qrow had remained in the seat, his chin lying down upon his chest. It would hurt once he woke up.

They still hadn’t talked.

Rather, she still hasn’t talked. Qrow already made his point.

Gazing out the window, the sky was still just a little dark. Too early for either of them, really. She got up, used the restroom, and went back to sleep.

The next time she awoke there was the loud sound of running water. With a slow glance, she felt herself rise and look towards the restroom door, spotting that it wasn’t fully closed. Her eyes fell onto the handle, wondering if this was just a habit of his or if he forgot that she was over.

Maybe it was because after last night, he was expecting her to leave in the morning. He already said what he wanted to say, and Winter was the one who would make the decision. Her eyes fell to her hand, the one that Qrow had touched, and she wondered if staying the night had been a mistake.

A part of her told her to leave, to take the time he offered her to make a decision down the road later.

But a deeper yearning demanded that she stay. She needed to stay, it told her. It craved a presence that only Qrow had ever been able to fulfill. Of all the partners she had, both in and out of bed, not only had he stayed the longest, but he had been the only to to teach her to take chances, to take risks. He might have egged her on, but it was in his own way.

_“We can talk if you want.”_

_“I’m not going to force you to drink, Winter.”_

_“You don’t have to make the decision now.”_

He always gave her the option to walk away with no consequences. She could step down if she wanted, or she could step up and do it. He was crass and rude with his comments at times, something that she was able to ignore. But there was a strange way in how he respected her choices. He let her exercise control, a desire that led her away from her father’s company in the first place. And every decision that she made to move forward or stay still was her own.

And she missed the way he touched her.

She gulped, staring at the door. All tiredness gone, she quickly stood up and began to remove her clothes. The sweater, the jeans, and the bra and underwear beneath them. Heart pounding, she pushed it open and walked in, feeling the gentle steam pillowing her body. It was a wide bathroom, with the generous shower stall. She saw it once prior to going to sleep, the plain glass obscuring nothing from her view. Her heart skipped beats beat as her gaze fell over his body, absorbing every curve, every scar, before falling onto his hands.

With one last breath, she walked up, opened the stall door, and entered.

“Winter?”

As the hot water began to splash over her, her eyes fell to her own fingers, seeing them grasping and wringing in front of her plain body. She found it impossible to look him in the eye, too scared to do so. Her cheeks burned red, trying to ignore the qualms that came with being naked, trying to ignore that she could see just the tip of his-

She bit her lip and let out a shaky huff. There would be no going back. She wouldn’t let herself go back. Slowly tracing her gaze to his hand, she reached out and grasped his wrist with both hands. She then closed her eyes and brought it to her face, letting her cheek fill the dip of his palm.

Gods, even just this was soothing after the last four years.

He gave a slow breath and expected him to maybe laugh. Instead, his voice was low and quiet. “I get you, Ice Queen. My friend was a bit like this too.” Her old nickname. She hated it at first, but after all this time…

When his fingers curled just a little bit, cupping and stroking her face, she felt her poise beginning to crack and break. It started with quick puffs of air, then her head dipped down just a little, and soon she could feel just the tiniest pricks of tears in her eyes.

Her disownment, the money, the tension, everything seemed to peel away and it was just the two of them under the running water.

“Do you want to talk about it yet?”

She was a mess of emotions. Sad. Lost. Aroused. Broken. She shook her head, half-wet locks flinging back and forth. Diving into his chest, her arms curled tightly around him, and in a moment so did his and she felt her shoulders shake. It was safe here and she could just care about her own wants and desires.

She didn’t know how long they stood there under the water, but his voice echoed through his chest. “Here, turn around.” His hands let go and her eyes looked up at him for the first time. His red eyes were soft and staring into hers, his jaw set in the barest of understanding smiles. With a bit of adjusting, Qrow positioned her so that she was under the brunt of the running water and facing away from him, the hot liquid carving down her back and making her relax. With a gentle movement he motioned for her to pull her hair to the front.

Then he stepped back for a moment. She tensed, unsure what he was doing, but fought the urge to look back. She had already entrusted him with her naked body, least of all her life, in many other occasions. He had yet to betray her, and soon his hands returned to her shoulders, lathered in soap. He used soft motions, starting with her arms. His fingers dragged down slowly and carefully before pressing down just a little firmer to massage her muscles. Then he moved onto her back, his fingers working the same rotations on her.

It was both cathartic and unnerving. At one moment her body was unwinding, feeling the stress wash away. And in another she prayed that he didn’t see her biting her lip in hot agony. Well-intentioned as he was, she could not deny the effect he was having on her body. And the shower stall, for its decent size, was still cramped for two. Sometimes when he leaned to the side she would feel the tip of his cock prodding and sliding across her soapy skin. He must have noticed as well, for each time it happened he let go of a breath and his hands became even more gentle, as if she would break underneath his touch.

But the worst was when he reached for the neck of the showerhead. The entirety of his hard length slide past the side of her hips and she swore he gulped. And she was sure that despite her attempts to suppress a shudder, a heavy breath came from her lips.

A brief moment of clarity attempted to ring through the growing haze in her mind when the hot water hit her back and arms, washing the soap away. He put the showerhead back on its mount and stepped away a little. His voice was slow, as if unsure. “I’ll… I’ll let you do your front.” She heard his weight shift, and she whipped about, water flicking from her body. His hand was reaching for the stall handle and she grasped it as gently as she could in her high-strung state.

His eyes stared into hers again, and as much as he tried to fight it they trailed down her body, absorbing every curve and dip, settling on the v of her waist before sliding back up again.

“Winter, you know where this will go, right?”

“Qrow Branwen,” her voice was heavier, needier than she recalled, and she embraced it, “if there is one thing I want, it’s this.”

“... Alright then.”

He moved away from the door and leaned in. The first kiss was soft, almost no more than a pressing of lips. Instead his hands gently glided around her sides and onto her back, sending hot shivers up her spine. On their second time she pushed in, letting her lips mash against his, looking to set the tone, the pace. She had been aware of the ache between her legs all last night, and now that they were here like this, she wanted it. Her own fingers went around his body and back, trying to trace down his muscles, but the simple sensations he was giving her were strong. In comparison hers were weak.

Maybe that was how Qrow managed to get her back up against the wall. His hands were on her hips now, no longer as gentle, but more firm. His member was sandwiched between their stomachs and she dared to pull back and look down. Water cascaded down their skin and pooled around his hot flesh, giving it a wet, almost familiar sheen.

It always seemed bigger up close. She looked up into his eyes again. It had been a long time since her body even entertained the idea of having sex. But she steeled herself. Throwing her arms around his shoulders and lifting her legs up around his waist, she felt her back slide up the slick walls and felt him brushing up against her.

“Are you ready?”

Their angle wasn’t the gentlest. Gravity could make the entry swift, and that would hurt. But she kissed his lips again, tongue briefly brushing against his and after a moment, he pulled back. She felt his knees bend and his body dip, a hand briefly leaving her hip to steady himself at the entrance.

It went in and she inhaled sharply. And then slowly he let her weight do the work. He tried to control himself, but his grip on her hips tightened and she felt him push himself up and into her. A sharp breath left her lips as she tried to ignore the mild soreness.

Qrow gave a strained grunt, “Gods, _Winter_.” His eyes had shut again and he tried to remain still, basking in the feeling of her coiling around him. She fought the urge to shift even a little bit, knowing that it would be wiser to wait out the slight pain just a little longer, to let herself stretch and accommodate him.

He seemed to know this as well, and his hands tried to slide up and down her bottom, dragging the droplets of water across her skin. Gone was his gentleness, replaced with anxious squeezes from his fingertips that made her tense against him. His mouth left hers, trailing down and daring to suckle against her neck.

Pain be damned.

“Do it. Just-” her hands and legs wrapped around him tighter. “Just do it.”

He didn’t need any more prodding. His hips drew away, and then pushed in. And then again. She let out quick gasps, fingers digging into his scalp and back, thighs squeezing tighter with each motion.

His mouth found her breasts and she moaned loudly, pushing his head down more. She tried to move herself with each push, tried to take as much of him in as she could. The angle wasn’t friendly at all. Her memory recalled that he could go deeper, that he was actually more than what she was feeling now. But now was more than enough. “Qrow, oh-” he gave a long, deep thrust, as deep as he could, “Qrow!”

At the moment it was all just about him buried deep inside her, like how it used to be, like how she wanted it to be. The best of times, after all, was when she was free to say yes or no to something, when he would offer and let it lie until she decided. Nothing was ever taken by Qrow when it came to their relationship, only offered.

The water and steam was getting everywhere, but the sensation had long dulled against her body. All that was left were the agonizing thrusts and searing white. She might have screamed. She might have bit him. She might have said something to egg him on even faster and then faster again, because soon there was nothing except the torrent of her muscles clenching and pulling away at her insides.

It was finally the sensation of Qrow pulling his member out that brought her back. His black and wet hair came into her sight and his head tilted up, mouth going to her ear. A heavy groan fell from his lips. “W-Winter, please.” It was a desperate cry, and she felt it in his now almost painful grip. Her high fading away, she looked down and saw him twitching under the hot water.

Nothing needed to be said. As coherently as her mind could, she wrapped her fingers around him and began to quickly stroke. His hands began to lose its traction and she let her shaky legs come to the floor, trying gingerly to stand and not lose her footing. Her lips found his again, tongue diving into his mouth, pulling him through. With throaty moans and grunt, his cock pulsed in her hands and he came.

A part of her felt disappointed. She missed the feeling of pure abandon, to have no fear of repercussion, but now was not the time. She could not afford it. The white strands landed upon her wrist and stomach before washing away into the drain. Soon her hand relented and she felt his shivering body sag against hers. She kissed him again and he responded, slowly coming back to life once more.

His hands circled around her, and in that moment it was just the two of them under the running water.

* * *

“Are you… Would you be okay with being an uncle for now? At least for a little longer?”

“I’ve been an uncle for a good amount of my life. A bit more won’t hurt at this point.”


End file.
